Homecoming Arc
Homecoming Arc is the first story arc of Arc Three from the Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. This arc primarily focuses on Tigrevurmud Vorn's homecoming back to Brune in order to repel the Sachstein Army from Brune after hearing over their invasion towards Brune's Southern territory. Set in months after Asvarre Civil War and events of Tigre's amnesia, it is also the opening story of the Third Saga of the series. Prologue 'The Stolen Durandal' On one night, several intruders Twenty days ago, in order to make a successful assassination upon Regin, the intruders disguised themselves as the palace staff while navigating the layout of the castle.,One of the intruders used poison dart to kill the patrolling soldiers who were guarding Regin's bedroom. have infiltrate into the palace and split in two small groups, with one group of three attempt to assassinate Regin in her sleep. However, just as the assassins are about to jump onto Regin, they are trapped by Aguste and the Calvados KnightsIt is revealed that ten days ago, Auguste and 30 Calvados Knights were summoned by Badouin as Regin's bodyguard despite his army suffered 20% casualties during repelling Muozinel from Agnes and Tigre's last war against Thenardier.Light Novel Volume 11 Chapter 1, who kill one of the assassins with a crossbow Unlike archers, who required skills to master a bow, most crossbow users didn't need complicated technique to use master the weapon due to its easy mechanism. Additionally, because of their fresh respect for Tigre in ending the Civil War, many soldiers began to use crossbows.. In a short yet fierce battle, Auguste and the Calvados Knights clash and slay the two remaining assassins despite the later losing two soldiers by the last assassins's poison darts. Just as Auguste is investigating the sudden assassination, an awoken Regin arrives to the scene and sympathizes over Auguste's fallen subordinates. Whilst explaining the incident to her, Auguste urges Regin to move into another place for her slumber but Regin tells the knight that she will be staying in her room. After clearing the pool of blood, one subordinate asks Aguste about the sudden assassination in the nighttime, much to Auguste's concern. Meanwhile, the remaining four intruders had escape from the castle via the mountain slope and rendezvous with Greast in an old house. Whilst receiving Durandal and rewards the intruders with bags of gold and a room, Greast remarks that Brune's upcoming chaos would be "interesting" due to the dangerous combinations of merchant's complains, Melisande's uprising and Sachstein's possible invasion. At the same time, he also wondering about the whereabouts of Ganelon, whom Greast claims that he should have return from Zhcted six days from now. Even after searching through the entire castle in dawn, neither Durandal nor its thieves are found but Regin orders her men to keep finding the lost weapon. To prevent the incident from leaking, Regin and Badouin resort to replace it with the fake version of Durandal before the Halo FestivalHalo Festival was one of Brune's important festivities where people around the continent would celebrate a New Year in Brune. The festival also reflected with Brune's image where Brune's head monarch plays a vital role in the festival.. Chronology 'The Sun Festival' Tigre's Participation in the Sun Festival Elsewhere, Zhcted is celebrating the Sun Festival where events and festivities attract visitors across kingdoms in the continent, including foreign aristocrats and visitors. From Silesia Imperial Palace, Tigre remains uncomfortable over her regal outfit as he is thinking over his remaining time in Zhcted. It is revealed that months after Kazakov's death in Birche Lake, Tigre and Mashas traveled to Silesia to see the king regarding the incident in Asvarre Seas after Tigre settled Asvarre Civil War. As his apology for the incident, Viktor permitted Tigre to return to Brune without waiting for three years which based on a treaty between Zhcted and Brune while suggested Tigre to celebrate the Sun Festival before his departure for Brune, to which Tigre and Mashas agreed. Following Mashas's departure for Brune before him, Tigre, accompanied by Lim and Titta, decided to visit the capital and celebrate the festival. Tigre's Reunion with the Vanadises ---TBA--- Reunion Between Archer, Vanadises and Bydgauche Duke ---TBA--- Tigre's First Meeting with Valentina ---TBA--- Eugene's Ascension as Viktor's Successor ---TBA--- Tigre and the Zhcted's King During the banquet, a servant informs Tigre that Viktor was waiting for his room. Despite the Vanadises's anxiety, Tigre reassures them that the talk would be short and follows the servant to the old king's room. Upon entering into the king's lavish room, Tigre is told by Viktor to take a seat at a nearby chair. The conversation begins as Viktor discuss with Tigre regarding his (Tigre's) involvement in Asvarre's civil affair and the naval incident in Asvarre Seas, which he deems as a voluntary work without involving Zhcted.To Tigre's perspective, even if the king was correct about the fact, the speech itself was served as a provocation to anyone who was furious to hear it, especially people of Brune such as Mashas and Regin. As the Zhcted King ask if these words stirs Brune rage, Tigre cautiously replies that it wouldn't be accurate since it also involves some acquaintances outside Brune, especially the Vanadises and other peers. Viktor then apologizes to Tigre for the second time over the incident while thanking him for rescuing Sofy during the civil war and create a diplomatic relationship between Asvarre and Zhcted. As his gratitude, Viktor intends to give Tigre any rewardIn Tigre's assumption, in which based on Elen's and Lim's information, he assumes that the King would reward him an honorable tittle or a mansion, if not a single territory. The lucrative offer however didn't ease Tigre's hesitation. he wishes but the archer remain resistant and didn't answers the king's question. In a surprising twist, Viktor suggests Tigre to be Brune's King and if he desires to be one, he could provide funding and soldiers to show his support. As Tigre asks why, Viktor answers that is because of his friendly relationship to the Vanadises, something which not even Zhcted's former Kings could do.According to Viktor, even as Zhcted's Kings, there were only handful of few who have close relationships with many Vanadises. For Tigre's case, he is only non-Zhcted citizen to possessed friendly relationships with the Vanadises (six including the late Sasha) but unlike Viktor and Zhcted King, who viewed them as merely subordinates, he viewed them as friends and important people in his life. Staggeringly, even given a lucrative offer, Tigre remains hesitant as he initially assumes if the old king will place him as Zhcted's puppet king, prompting the old king asks if he (Tigre) has any ambitions despite possessing military might and archery proficiency. As his respond, Tigre replies that all he ever wanted is Alsace and he is satisfied to be its Earl, much to Viktor's disappointmentTo Viktor's perspective, Tigre's satisfaction for being merely Alsace Earl even with his ongoing achievements was merely a pipe dream as he believed Tigre could achieve even bigger beyond his already established reputation.. Viktor then tells Tigre his past prior his life and responsibility as Zhcted's King: Like Tigre, Viktor used to like hunting until his twenties where his hunting companions (a dog and Brune raised hawk) and bow were taken away immediately after his ascension as Zhcted's kingAccording to his kingdom's tradition, a king shall not carry a bow and arrows. Due to this, even he walked into his former hunting ground, Viktor had to be accompanied by his bodyguards (usually more than ten people) and let them hunt on his behalf.. He then gazes back to Tigre and tells him that despite their differences in terms of power and status, they at least shared a fact that they cannot return to their former position once they became famous, especially after Tigre's ongoing reputation-from ending Brune's Civil War to his involvement in quelling Asvarre's civil turmoil- becomes prevalent across the continent.Additionally, even if Tigre achieved these achievements through his hard work and perseverance, it might takes some time for Brune to acknowledge him as its champion because the citizens prejudice and narrow-mindedness towards the archer would not change in overnight.. As Tigre declines the old king's first offer due to his fidelity towards Regin and Brune, Viktor instead asks Tigre to serve him instead and promises to provide him rewards which are appropriate to his distinguished statusIf Tigre agrees Viktor's offer to serve under his rule, Alsace will be Zhcted's new territory and its feudal lord would certainly going to change for the better., only to receive more Tigre's angry assumptions when he asks if he had to betray Brune just to be one of Zhcted's vassals. Regardless, Viktor manages to calm Tigre down as he claims that commit such treason would result grave consequences. Viktor then informs Tigre that his lax in ambitions and desire are his weaknesses as it will raise some peers 's suspicious s over his hidden agenda, much to Tigre's silence. As Tigre still unconvinced, Viktor explains that because most people (especially retainers and ministers) didn't like a selfless hero as their lord in their territory, they would belittle him out of sheer jealousy and even deem him "unworthy" to receive such grandiose and lucrative rewards. When Viktor asks Tigre again about the reward, Tigre only request several gold coins before Viktor himself includes 20 carriages and 40 horses as his additional reward. Just as Tigre is about to leave the room, Viktor urges Tigre to talk with Eugene before his departure from Zhcted. Discussion of The Demons One night after the banquet, Tigre and the Vanadises are holding a meeting in a nearby mansion.According to Elen, the mansion was a gathering place where most aristocrats hold their meeting while indulging it serene scenery. The size of the mansion was as big as Alsace's Vorn Manor. While folding her arms and staring at the fireplace, Elen is called by Tigre who assumes Sasha's passing still bothers her but Elen replies that she just feels tired. After discussing over Tigre's regal attire, the Vanadises begin their discussion about the demons. From Vodyanoy (Mila and Elen) and Torbalan (Sofy and Olga) to Baba Yaga (Liza and Elen), the Vanadises (barred ValentinaOf all the Vanadises in the meeting, only Valentina didn't "officially" meet or battle against the demons. Her remarks about her "second harvest" proven otherwise. ) share their experiences and battles against these demon before their demise, including Tigre's Black Bow's power that slew the demons and saved their lives. Tigre tells the VanadisesEven after listened to Tigre's description about the Black Bow, most of the Vanadises have mixed feelings about it: Mila deemed the bow's hierarchy was rare in Brune and even initially disbelieved Tigre as a Brune noblemen; Sofy, who assumed Tigre's Black Bow was relevant to the King of the Magic Bullet lore, trying to confirm its power by asking Tigre about the bow. about the Black Bow and a voice from Tir Na Fal's, much to the Vanadises's frown reaction.According to a lore from both Brune and Zhcted, Tir Na Fa was Perkunas's arch-nemesis and also his wife or a sibling. Even until now, Tir Na Fa's position as one of ten main deities is still debatable. Mila asks Tigre if his family practiced sorcery, to which Tigre denies and explains that his House's founder was a hunter and gained Alsace after he rescued the king. Mila then asks him about his mother, whom Tigre describes as Nice Palace's Gardener's daughter Even with her birth in Nice while raised by her father, everybody knew little about the woman due to her and her House's mysterious past. The only clues that linked to her were Urs's diary and stories from Mashas or Hughes. and passed away when he aged nine, garnering Mila's sympathy. As the other Vanadises also asks more about his mother, Tigre further describes her as a gentle yet weak woman who loved to tell him folklore about demons and demon-slaying heroes Strangely enough, of all the stories she told to young Tigre, the Black Bow's lore was not one of them. before bedtime. Nevertheless, Tigre tells everyone that he will investigate his mother once he returns to Brune, while Sofy urges him not to overwork himself. The meeting continues where the Vanadises are discussing the demons's motive towards Tigre: either obtain him or kill him.According to Sofy, Vanadises were considered as hindrance to the demons as they became a subject of extermination. For Tigre's case however, the demons seemly put their interest upon him and the Black Bow. Of all the Vanadises however, only Valentina expresses her skepticism about the demons as she reminds everyone about Tigre's early departure for Brune after the Sun FestivalThe main reason of Tigre's early departure for Brune was because of an incident involved his disappearance in Asvarre Seas and even if Tigre entreated, Regin would unlikely let Tigre to visit Zhcted again; moreover, the Vanadises's movement outside Zhcted were limited due to their position as Zhcted's important ministers, so unless they involved in a war or negotiation outside their kingdom they were not allowed to leave their territories., while asks Tigre about his next move. Nevertheless, Tigre requests everyone's cooperation (including Valentina's) to deal with the demons. Valentina accepts Tigre's request for her cooperationIt is because of the demon's motives and numbers remained unknown, which Sofy once assumed that the demons may not as monolithic, it would be wise for anyone to report his/her encounter with the demons to each other immediately. as she claims that she had to go along with her fellow Vanadises's plan, before informs everyone her early dismissal from the meeting. Just as Tigre thinks about Valentina, Elen pinches his ear and warns him not to trust the Void Vanadis so easilyElen once criticizing Tigre for his poor judgement over a woman by judging her "sweet" demeanor, which she finds it deceptive because of her ulterior motive, especially her interest towards Tigre. She is among of few who suspects Valentina's hidden agenda aside from Sofy and Sasha despite she rarely see her in Silesia .. Whilst seeing Elen's reaction towards Tigre's remark about Valentina, Sofy begins to teaseHadn't Sofy interrupted Elen's argument with Tigre, the other Vanadises would give their sarcastic remarks to Elen. Elen about her jealousy, causing the Wind Vanadis to blush red whilst hurriedly releases her hand from Tigre. Olga speaks up by telling everyone that even she finds Valentina didn't have bad intentions, she feels anxious because she assumes the Void Vanadis didn't believe their stories. Tigre, however, tells Olga that he assumes Valentina hasn't seen any demons before. Anyways, Elen tell everyone they had to be satisfied over the issue while indulging in the momentary peace, which everyone agreedThe reasons for their agreement were due to their challenge to find the demons even as a Vanadises: Liza claims that the even if one finds the demon, many people disbelieve their existence.. The meeting proceeds with Mila discusses on how to keep contact with Tigre before his departure from Brune. Whilst resting in her guest house, Valentina begins her remark about Tigre Despite his lack of ambitions seemly unreliable, Tigre's professionalism in politics and his role in her fellow Vanadises's change somewhat aroused Valentina's curiosity and steepen her dedication to outrace her fellow Vanadises for him. Tigre's return for Brune could be her golden ticket to approach the Brune Hero without anybody's suspicions, even Tigre himself. and her fellow Vanadises, especially Liza'sAccording to Valentina, who notices the Rainbow-Eyed Vanadis's unusual meekness, she used to be both head-strong and arrogant Vanadis before her fateful meeting with Tigre. and Mila's Despite being the only Vanadis Family to yield Viralt for generations, there were little chance to even House Lourie maintain itself as the Vanadises.) unexpected changes. At the same time, she also remarks over the demonsStaggeringly, even as a Vanadis, Valentina seemly has some knowledge about the demons and even see them as a competition. that discussed from the meeting, especially Drekavac and Ganelon due to their involvement in Brune Civil War. Regardless, even as a Vanadis, Valentina decides to observe her Vanadis' fight against the demons for a time being instead. 'The Three-Faced Goddess' In an unknown place, Drekavac and Vodyanoy are walking down into the in depth cavern. When Vodyanoy asks Drekavac why didn't he rescued Baba Yaga before, Drekavac simply replies that it was due to his encounter with Koschei, much to the frog demon's silence. The demons eventually arrive to a gray wall while looking at an image of the Three-Faced GoddessThe main feature of the Three-Faced Goddess was her light clothing and possessing three faces, with each has different emotions: gentle (center), anger (right) and emotionless (left). Whichever their emotions however, all three faces were looking to a dragon which she subdued. However, even with her unique features, only a few knew her existence., who subdued a dragon. While remarking over Tigre's "growth"- which seemly going according to their plan-, Drekavac remarks his imagination of a chaotic human world Drekavac's ideal world of chaos where lore creatures would come to live in the human world while wrecking chaos and anarchy across the continent. before they leave the temple. 'Tigre's Homecoming' Tigre and Eugene (To be added...) The Ill Announcement of Sachstein Invasion (To be added...) Return to Alsace (To be added...) 'Halo Festival: An Ill Rivalry Between Cousins' (To be added...) 'The Moonlight Knights: The Revival Incarnation of Silver Meteor Army' ---TBA--- 'Muozinel's Reaction Upon Sachstein's Invasion' ---TBA--- 'Sachstein Invasion: The ''Return of the Silver Meteor Army' Sachstein's Resumed Invasion ---TBA--- First Battle Second Battle 'Second Battle of Plainville:Valentina's Unexpected "Help" and Hans's Demise''' Notable Event *Battle of Plainville **First Battle of Plainville **Second Battle of Plainville Story Impact *Durandal's disappearance will jeopardize Regin's reign as the Queen of BruneLight Novel Volume 11 Prologue, meaning that the kingdom will be facing an inevitable instability again since its previous civil war. In fact, Melisande's secret uprising and Sachstein Army's invasion could be fueling Brune's already chaotic state. **Even Regin did manage to deceive her cousin by making two fake "Durandal"The "second" Durandal was actually a fake in order to buy some time for Regin's men in their search for the genuine Durandal, which was still in Greast's hands. This led to Melisande and Armand believed that House Augre already , it didn't stop Melisande from trying to dethrone Regin by any means necessary even Mashas believe she is the current Brune rebel leader who oppose Regin's reign by inviting Sachstein Army. *Tigre's attendance in Zhcted's Sun Festival leads to his reunion with all five Vanadises (except Sasha who passed away) and his first encounter with Valentina. Unbeknownst to him however, aside from Olga's bold marriage proposal, the Vanadises except Valentina are now possessing their hidden affections towards Tigre, **Elen's jealousy became even more apparent as she sees Tigre's interaction with other Vanadises (especially, Mila, Sofy and Olga) than the previous arcs. **Mila and Liza view themselves as love rivals for Tigre's affection, especially after Mila learned Tigre's amnesia. **Sofy's affection towards Tigre is shown when she almost cried over Tigre's good condition. **Valentina meets Tigre for the second time (her first encounter was in Perucche Fortress.). Unlike other Vanadises whom Tigre befriended from the previous story arcs, Valentina's actual motive in obtaining Tigre remains an enigma, something which Elen deems folly even after her "aid" in repelling the Sachstein Army from Plainville Hills.Light Novel Volume 11 Chapter 4 **Olga's bold marriage proposal for Tigre has ignited a fierce rivalry from all of Tigre's female friends (from Titta and Lim to the Vanadises) as they see the Earth Vanadis as their love rival for Tigre's affection. *Viktor and Tigre meets in private for the first time away from the public.Light Novel Volume 11 Chapter 1 Page 50. Through the conversation between the Zhcted's King and Alsace Earl, it implies that Viktor is among of few Viktor is the second person to see Tigre's caliber as the king, with Olga as the first. For Gerard's and Badouin's case, their impression upon Tigre's attributes only found in the anime series. Light Novel Volume 6Tigre-Kun to Vanadis-Chu Episode 8Anime Episode 13 who see through Tigre's caliber as the "King" and even suggest him to be one despite the young Earl's hesitation. **Viktor's upbringing was explained as a once passionate hunter before his enthronement as the king. **Viktor's warning about humility and selflessness would foretell Tigre's future struggles in winning other people's acceptance, even from Brune citizen. *Tir Na Fal's origins is briefly explained via the Vanadises's shocking expression. *Tigre's mother is mentioned and her mysterious background might hints her connection to Tir Na Fal and the Black Bow's Power. *Drekavac's grim impression upon the Three-Faced Goddess reveals the demons's vile goals and further increasing Tigre's value in their wicked ambitions. *The Moonlight Knights, a revived incarnation of the Silver Meteor Army, is formed by all former Silver Meteor Army generals and supporters (expect House Augre) under Tigre's official tittle. *Since Elen and Gaspard has been asked about marriage to Tigre due to his age, this has several impacts mentally on Tigre about deciding who will be Tigre's legal wife or if possible concubines, even though Olga already proposed him boldly to be her husband during Sun Festival. *On Muozinel's side, Kreshu has yet to not yet clearly decide to move since he want to make a showdown with Tigre either he will ally with Sachstein and work together or initiate an assault to Southern Brune when Sachstein is also advancing, triggering pincer attack from three sides (West and South West by Sachstein and South by Muozinel). *Since its Western territory has yet to be cleared from Sachstein attack, Brune's condition worsen as the kingdom suffers pincer attacks by both Muozinel and Sachstein even though both kingdoms launched separated invasions towards their vulnerable target. Therefore, Brune Knights's morale was well-dropped considerably due to Sachstein Army's decisive tactics that exhausted them despite the enemy was sustained by Tigre's led Moonlight Knights. *The effects of a battle in Plainville Hills gives significant events in this arc, especially for the Moonlight Knights. Despite successfully repelling the invading Sachstein Army, Brune's upheavals still exists. **Tigre will be accused as "traitor" again but this time via a rough false rumor by Hans, who deems him as Zhcted's "puppet" before his demise. Even worse, the rumor itself spreads within Nice, foreshadowing Tigre's second struggle to clear his name. Trivia ---TBA--- Notes References Navigation Category:Story Arc